<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eloise Knotsmith and the Occamy's Circle by lailawritesbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380446">Eloise Knotsmith and the Occamy's Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailawritesbooks/pseuds/lailawritesbooks'>lailawritesbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Post War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailawritesbooks/pseuds/lailawritesbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fall of 1998, Eloise Knotsmith is enters Hogwarts as a first year, the first group of new students to attend Hogwarts post-war. Though the war is over, mischief still lingers around the school, targeting unwitting students. Journey through Eloise's and her friends' years at Hogwarts as the Occamy's Circle.</p><p> </p><p>Not yet edited. Also on Wattpad @lailathesecond</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eloise Knotsmith and the Occamy's Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 14, 1998</p><p> </p><p>Dear Elly,</p><p>     Did you miss me? Sorry I haven't been writing all too much, the price for international delivery by owl post here in Asia is astronomically stupid and will take around 3 or 4 days. I was lucky to have scraped up enough money just to send this in time for your birthday. Dad says we should be heading back to England a week from now. Maybe we could meet up at Diagon Alley before school starts.</p><p> </p><p>See you then,</p><p>Anita</p><p> </p><p>     Eloise smiled and folded the letter back up and placed it in her desk drawer. Anita had been in India visiting her family for most of the summer, so Eloise had had nothing better to do than stare at the ceiling and wait for fall to come around, either that or spend time with her brother. She cringed at the thought. It was her eleventh birthday today but Eloise really had nothing to look forward to. Tonight would be a simple celebration with her family, Mum, Dad, and Albie. Of course she was grateful for even having a party at all, but what she was really looking forward to was her Hogwarts letter.</p><p>     It was only nine in the morning, was she waiting too eagerly? What if it won’t come? No, surely it had to come, both her mother and father were magic, as well as Albie, maybe she was just thinking too hard. Maybe it comes at the exact time someone was born? Eloise thought to herself and frowned as she was born in the dead of night, according to Mum.<br/>
Will I even go to Hogwarts? The young girl sighed. It had only been three months since the war had ended. Eloise’s parents seemed to still be quite apprehensive about sending Eloise and Albie to school. They’d pulled Albie out just a month before the Battle of Hogwarts. They even talked about the possibility of not letting Eloise go until she was twelve, though Eloise was sure they’d come around once she’d received her letter.</p><p>     “You still brewing on the thought of that letter?” Albie appeared in the doorway of her room and taunted. “I certainly wouldn’t put it behind you to think that you might be a squib.”<br/>
</p><p>“Shut it, Hatstall.” Eloise grudgingly retorted. “You won’t be laughing when you have to finish all that work you left behind.”</p><p>“Hey, I was only a Hatstall because they couldn’t find their way through all this intellect.” He tapped at his head.</p><p>“You mean swimming through all that mush you call a brain?” Eloise snorted.</p><p>“Don’t be so smug. Imagine you don’t receive a letter. Don’t come crying to me.” Albie gloated. That had definitely shut Eloise up and sent a rush of anxiousness through her body. She told herself to not panic. Why listen to that snothead anyways. Albie always was one to mess with her head, she ought to not keep letting him play her.</p><p>     If only she could talk to Anita. Anita had gotten her letter months ago, having been born in January. She could always brighten the mood and assure Eloise that she was just being silly. She opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a small pouch that jingled from the pile of coins inside. She undid the drawstring and opened the bag. She counted around 23 galleons, most of which were earned over two summers of de-gnoming the neighbours' yards. She would need 15 for a long distance owl, but then she wouldn't have much left for when school started, not to mention Wallace, the family's small but durable crested owl, was most definitely not made for long distances.</p><p>     Perhaps she would wait for when Anita arrived back. The Page family lived a little longer down the thin dirt road known as Dragon Spine Road. The area was quite isolated from near muggle dwellings, there were only six houses along the road, the Otterman family being the first house, then Eloise’s family, then the Karrols, the Hartleys, then the Pages, and then the Burddells. All the houses were lined in an awkward curved half circle and closed in on a large pond.</p><p>     Eloise got up from her desk and went downstairs to grab a small jug of milk and an apple. She opened the back door and sat on the edge of the porch. What a silly thing to be anxious about. She thought to herself. She munched on her apple and looked out onto the pond. She could see Wallace flying over to deliver the post, so she opened the window that led into the kitchen for him. Little Wallace zoomed as fast he could into the kitchen, dropping the mail on the table and then looping around in fanciful motion. He perched on the edge of the window and softly hooted.</p><p>     Eloise heard footsteps descending the stairs. She turned to see her mother through the window, probably going to search the mail for responses or orders from her apothecary business.</p><p>     “Did you have breakfast yet, Elly?” Her mother asked while flipping through the letters.</p><p>     “I had an apple and some milk.” Elly replied shortly. She walked inside the kitchen and sat at the table while Mum rummaged through the orders until she paused and slowly picked up one letter and inspected it. “What is it, Mum?” Elly inquired.</p><p>     She slowly turned around the letter to reveal the ruby red seal with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>